transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Skyping With K'Gard
Autobot Seal The Autobot seal parts, revealing a short flight of steps leading into an emergency ready room for Prime and his command staff. It is the secured center of the nerve center, if you will. Rodimus can oversee all aspects of the Autobot faction from this chamber. Deep inside Rodimus' office, lies a very secret and very secure room. Once you pull on the Optimus Prime's bust head, there is a tiny button underneath that opens a door to.. a room right underneath the Autobot Seal?? It's crazy, I know. It goes without saying, Red Alert helped him construct it. So it's doubly crazy. Here gathered in the Autobot leader's inner chambers, certain members of the faction await the skype call from K'Gard of the Coalition of the Brave. Red Alert is standing in a corner, attempting to get the large vid-screen hooked up. The place is likely still in a bit of disarray, they'd only finished the remodel a couple of days ago. And well, Red Alert had been busy with inspecting a murder mystery in Britain. Rodimus Prime had been busy fishing. "Is it too much to ask for a bleedin' technician in this faction? I swear, they're -never- around when you need them." "Yeah!" First Aid exclaims in agreement from /right behind Red Alert/, hands on hips. "But always whenever you /don't/ need a technician suddenly there's tons around." First Aid idly thinks techie thoughts as he waits along with his friends. Spike Witwicky is dressed in his Sunday best, having dusted off his old diplomatic garb. He appears more troubled than disgruntled, shifting anxiously. "Sorry Red, I'm no good with holoviewers, just cars. And er, Cybertronians." Velum saw fit to attend today's meeting on both the behalfs of the EDC and Nebulos, or at least the Autobot aligned Nebulans since Galen is currently indesposed. While Red Alert wrestles with the wiring she straightens her military attire while sitting amongst the rest, likely boosted up so she can actually be seen. She hasn't heard anything in terms of Rodimus' decision regarding the last meeting with K'Gard, so this should be interesting. "I just hope he doesn't have Silas over his shoulder again for this." Velum mutters, just frowning faintly and folding hands in a professional manner. Repugnus, considering how prominent he is in Intel at the moment, had been informed of the plan to build this crazy room ahead of time--and he's really disappointed that this denied him the chance to discover it on his own, break in, hack into any computers and place bugs everywhere. Now it's just no fun! But there he is down here, arms folded as he waits for the vid-screen to get setup so he can troll, er, talk to K'Gard. "But not women!" Repugnus tells Spike, giving him an obnoxious wink. beep beep bee~ The tiny red light on the large vid-screen begins to flash, indicating an incoming transmission. Rodimus Prime stands in the center of the room, eyeing Red Alert as he struggles with plugs. "Red, the green wire connects to the green plug. Just...match the colors." He crosses his arms, focusing on the screen. "Alright people, focus up. Do not speak unless K'Gard directs you directly. He's a stickler for procedure, and I don't want random outbursts derailing an already short train ride. If you're spoken to, this isn't a time for jokes and whatever you think passes as humor." He gives Repugnus a look. "I'm not in the mood to be tested, here." And then the screen beeps. "Here we go. On screen." Spike Witwicky spares Repugnus a look. It's not a pleased look. But he otherwise doesn't engage, merely exhaling to steady his nerves. Rodimus' prep earns a quick nod. "Right? The moment you need something else, seven of them are creating fountain pen holders that double as nuclear laser pointers." Red Alert mutters under his breath, trying to configure the wiring to the right settings. The days of the red, yellow, and white cords are sorely missed by the Security Director right now. Upon Prime's instruction, Red simply does as he's told. It should never be the obvious solution! "But maybe that's what the manufacturers want? Of course, they are just a front for an alien organization that spies on people using these vidscreens, using the information for.." he pauses, standing up and dusting off his hands. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Before anyone can answer, he takes a place beside First Aid and Rodimus Prime. Arms folded across his chest, serious face on. Red Alert even adjusts the shoulder missile so it's pointed at the screen, extra intimidation incase the frown doesn't work. The vid-screen flickers and reveals the green form of K'gard. For those who have been there before, K'gard appears to be in the chambers of one of the offices at the actual physical Galactic Assembly--a space station out in the Yrral system. Both sets of arms are clasped behind his back. He is alone. After scanning the gathered Autobots and organics, he says, "I assume I will be getting an answer to my question." Repugnus bites his fist as he almost yells, "42!" But instead he mutters something muffled around his fist, eventually faking a mechanical cough. Velum snorts softly at Repugnus remark, offering Spike a little smirk before the screen comes online to show K'Gard. Looks like it's showtime. Straightening up she looks presentable, but doesn't utter a word, not after Prime's directive. Gotta play nice with the big guy around. Rodimus Prime gives K'Gard a short nod. "Captain, I think you knew my answer the moment you made clear your intention to gut my planet's future" He folds his hands behind his back, a formal parade rest. "I also think that doesn't surprise you." K'gard wouldn't get the reference anyway. The alien's shoulders slump slightly and he nods, "No, I suppose not. It is that very future you talk about that has so many concerned. You Cybertronians have the potential to be a great asset to the galaxy... but you also have the potential to drag your allies down into endless war-" a nod to Spike and Velum, "-and plunge countless innocent worlds into chaos. When we launch attacks on Decepticon territories within range of Autobot units, Rodimus Prime... what will you be telling your soldiers to do?" A light clatter of feet on metal steps quietly announce the late arrival of Gallant, a slight figure that has to all but leap each step as he makes his way into the chamber. He halts his automatic salute, stowing it until the salutee's attention is not captivated by a screen. In the mean time, he hastens to find himself a spot. Spike Witwicky's gaze hardens. He's well aware of the price Earth has paid in hosting their Autobot allies, though his thoughts on the matter aren't voiced or even clear. His eyes drift to Velum, then Gallant, a brow lifting. Repugnus finds it incredibly difficult not to launch into a lengthy and graphic description of his usual "funtime" sessions when K'Gard asks that. Instead he looks at Rodimus, the guy who was actually asked the question, and continues to bite his fist. Velum is right there with how Spike feels, but she tries to keep herself cool and collected. She meets the man's gaze without turning her head, brows pinching for only a second to indicate Spike remain silent and just see where this goes. They'll get their turn. Maybe. Staring straight ahead, Red Alert moves his hands slighty to pull open his datapad and type behind the other's backs. Not about them, at least. This time. Blinking, the only thing indicating that he is not asleep, the Security Director starts sending Rodimus Prime private messages. Are they observations? Questions? We'll have to wait and see. Out of K'Gard's view, of course. "It's a fair question. And one that I'll freely admit to you I'm struggling with." Rodimus counters smoothly, though those that know him best can see a glimpse of Hot Rod, begging to exclaim 'Oh no you don't!' and do something stupid. "It's interesting, you remind me so much of a dear friend of mine. Ultra Magnus- I'm sure you've read his file. You're both career officers- soldiers, doing a job. And you're both mildly obessesed with keeping the objects on your desk at 90 degree angles." He allows a smile. "Knowing him, I honestly feel fairly familiar with you. That's why your relationship with Silas still puzzles me, K'Gard. I wish I understood it better. How has he poisoned not only an entire political body, but a disciplined fighting man such as yourself? You talk of honor and potential, but all I see in your objectives is Silas." <> Red Alert texts to Rodimus Prime. Had Gallant hair on the back of his neck, it would prickle under Spike's momentary scrutiny. He catches the human with a glancing look, a slight turn of his head to confirm that he is indeed being leered at, perhaps longingly, jealously, his refinement having lit a flame of jealousy within the human's breast that only time will be able to cool! To help hasten the banking of this flame that more likely than not does not infact exist at all, Gallant offers a smile. Golden lips pull away to allow a glimps of dental fixtures. A nod of his head is offered in recognition before Gallant turns his attention back to the screen. "Ultra Magnus's dedication to lawfulness is legendary," K'gard replies. At the mention of Silas, K'gard frowns. He hadn't expected the man to overshadow everything so much. He had considered keeping Silas's existence a secret, but didn't want to hide anything he didn't have to. This was an error in judgement, K'gard admits to himself. "You think he's the one inciting all this. He is not... but nor is it I. It is the Nebulons who had to poison their own atmosphere. It is the Aquantans who previously wished only to be left alone. It is the Lithones who were the first victims of the Transformer Unicron. I could go on." "Ultimately you are right, Rodimus Prime. I *am* just a soldier, and I follow orders. That is what soldiers do." K'gard glances at Velum. "Which reminds me... the Princess is curious when you will be returning to your duties as a native daughter of Nebulos." Repugnus leans in to Rodimus, stage-whispering, "Say, he didn't mention the Larramanians. Wonder if there's a reason for that. A really good reason." He just had to mention Nebulos, didn't he? Velum's staunch appearance falters when K'Gard speaks of her home planet, shoulders rising ever so slightly in a visual attempt to rein herself back in. And then he addresses her in particular, Velum meeting his gaze with a calm, level look hinted with stern resolve. "I decided long ago that, should they still have me, I will only return to Nebulos after I've secured Zarak and his followers for trial or to be laid to rest." Fidgeting with his device, Red Alert sets up a text to speech program to speak his texts into their communication devices. Which are likely, for the humans, little blue tooth devices they wear on their ears. Or inside Velum's metal arm, because she's one fifth robot. <> Red Alert coaches Velum. Spike Witwicky remains tight-lipped. Gallant's... suspicious smile is missed, alas. Velum has the floor for the moment, and the subtle lift of his shoulders might denote a bit of pride in her. "How many Transformers have made similar vows, Captain Velum?" K'gard wonders aloud. "If Zarak is anything like his new flock, he will be fighting that war long after you and I are gone. Nevertheless, I will inform the Princess of your decision. I hope you do not end up fighting your kinsmen, though it is likely." With his amorous overture underobserved, Gallant turns his attention back to the big, giant, talking head. "I stand behind Velum's decision, K'Gard. Just as we stand with Llyra, though she may not realize it." Rodimus isn't done pushing quite yet. "I don't expect you to veer from your course, or question your orders, K'Gard, but know that you're on the wrong side of history. You've chosen to judge my race by the actions of a few. I can not accept that." Velum imagines his question is a hypothetical one, so she doesn't answer. "I suppose I should take him down with me then, or at least set a good example for those who succeed me when I go down swinging." A faint smirk works onto her features before quickly dieing. "I imagine she already knows of my intentions, but my thanks, none the less." A litle tip of her head. "And I hope not either, but I'll deal with that when the time comes." She doesn't appear to have much to say after that, looking to Rodimus and letting him take the floor once more. "Convince my superiors, Rodimus, not me." If K'gard himself has an opinion on this, he's keeping it close to his chest. "I asked earlier what you will tell your soldiers to do when they see Decepticons under attack by my armada, and you said it was a question you were struggling with." K'gard leans forward. "Don't struggle on it for long, Rodimus Prime, because you don't have the time." <> Red Alert texts Rodimus. "No, K'Gard, I suppose I don't." Rodimus replies grimly. "Till all are one, Captain." He nods, and cuts the transmission. After a thick cloud of silence passes through the room, he glances around. "Well. That went about as expected." K'gard's expression doesn't change as the transmission is cut. First Aid looks around the room for reactions. He leans over to Velum. "You did great," he asides. Spike Witwicky closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He seems fairly uneased. "His alliance with Silas will be his downfall," he finally murmurs, looking up to Rodimus. "You dream of an era that isn't war-torn, where mechs aren't manufactured solely for battle, I know you do. I've heard you speak of it in dark times, in empty corridors, over fallen bodies, beside med tables." He looks to the rest of the 'bots gathered. "I've seen you lament, and then overcome your despair to press on. You want nothing more than to live, live like the rest of us..." Why this is said, it's not very clear. Perhaps Spike is trying to reaffirm himself. "I'd say better, Prime." Red Alert finally speaks with his own mouth for a change, stowing away the datapad and fixing the angle of his shoulder rocket. It no longer faces forward menacingly, unless you're on the ceiling. "While he didn't say much, it's obvious by his other reactions to Silas' name that he's being influenced. We suspected this already, but not to that degree." he continues, giving Velum a nice pat on the back. "Good work, kid." Velum keeps her posture until the feed cuts, the Neb finally losing stoic attitude and sighing tiredly while leaning into the table and cradling forehead in a hand. "Well, we weren't at each others throats, so this would be a plus." Cradling hand then pushes through her hair and she sits up. "But I need to leave my duties here and visit Nebulos again, sir. I need to know Llyra's plans in all of this." She looks up to Rodimus in question. Sure, Velum needed permission mostly from the EDC, but she wants his approval as well since she's an honorary Autobot and works for Retoris. "One less race on K'Gard's side may not be a huge difference, but it's something." The rest of the room gets a goo eyeing, curiuos what their thoughts are on the situation. Also First Aid gets an appreciative smile. "Thank you, First Aid." And.. did Red just congratulate her? She raises a brow at him, wondering what's up, but smiles all the same. "Thank you, sir." "Good luck, Velum. I hope Llyra is more receptive this time around." First Aid straightens back up in time to hear Spike's comments. He raises his finger and dabs at something under his optic. "That was beautiful, Spike. I never knew you could be so poetic." "Don't ease up now, the hard work has yet to come. I'll be in touch for your audience at Nebulos, Captain." Red Alert sends off Velum with a wave. When he's got actual Intelligenting to do, he seems to forget mostly about all the conspiracy induced paranoia. Rodimus Prime watches Spike as he talks, losing a bit of his poker face as he hears the despair and frustration fighting it's way out of the man's voice. In a brief moment, he's Hot Rod again, Daniel's older robo-brother, who looked to Spike as a sort of adopted father figure. He forces a quick smile in that moment. "Don't give up on me, Spike," he says quietly, the words hanging in the air. And then the moment passes. He's Prime, jaw squared, shoulders back. The center of the room. "I hope you got something you can use, Red. Stay focused on Silas." He looks down at Velum- she has his attention every bit as much as Kup or Magnus would. "I agree completely. Would you like one of the Masters to accompany you? I'm afraid that Galen is still with Max...Not that his presence would keep things very calm with Llyra." The bowlcut. There was still the threat of the fleet. "I have no intentions of defending the Decepticons, but we can't outright side with the Assembly- we'd be branded as race traitors. But can we stop this conflict outright?" He looks to First Aid. "Something non-lethal. An EMP sabotage to stop their fleet in it's tracks?" "I've got some leads I'm looking into, Prime." Red Alert speaks, giving the room a once over. Needs more security measures, he makes mental note, before smiling at First Aid. "If you would like, I can bring that up with Brainstorm and the crew when we next meet about the sensor array upgrade?" Spike Witwicky smiles weakly at First Aid. Rodimus gets a knowing look, which is quickly followed by a little elbow nudge to the mech's leg. "C'mon, who do ya' take me for." He rejoins Velum to pat her shoulder and lingers to listen. "From what I've seen the fleet is pretty varied, with ships from dozens of races. I bet we could find some weaknesses in more than a few of them, sure. I doubt we could stop the *whole* fleet, though." First Aid nods enthusiastically to Red Alert. "That'd be super. Doomsday weapons really are more his forte anyway." Velum's weariness slips away when Spike sidles up beside her and gives her a pat, meeting him with a smirk and drawing an arm around the man to give him a brief side hug while nodding to Red. "Would appreciate that, Red. I'll need someone who's a bit better with words it things don't go well." Meaning if Velum has to punch someone. But Rodimus ultimately draws her back, Velum puffing softly and running hand through hair again. "You should've seen them at the dinner party. Not pretty." Not with all that crying, dear gods. "It isn't nessecary, but I'd welcome any Masters who'd like to join me. ...How are Galen and Max, by the way?" Expression becomes a bit worried. She's wanted to visit, but everything keeps getting in the way. It was a longshot, but it was one of their only clear ones. "I want options from the Science Club, then." Rodimus pauses, and then adds, "Non lethal." Clearly he remembers Brainstorm dragging piles of dynamite to the lake. "Our knowledge of their fleet is borderline pathetic... We'll need to step it up." To Velum's question, he's rather cautious. "They're...recovering. I wish I could tell you more." Is he keeping secrets? Or do they just not know what the hell was going on? "Official orders will be posted shortly. That's all for now." "And a warning is quite simply out of the question, I imagine?" proposes the tape, "Warning the Decepticonbs of a attack would just forearm them against the assmbly and lead to a heavier battle on both sides..." he reasoned aloud, "Could we draw the Decepticons away from the armada's reach in some way? Lure them with some ruse or rumor?" First Aid fidgets at Gallant's question. It's one that he's really unsure about also. On one hand, he doesn't want to weaken Cybertron to the point where poor Vector Sigma is in danger... but on the other hand, these /are/ the Decepticons we're talking about. He perks up at the question about Fortress and Galen. Rodimus Prime starts passing a datapad back and forth with Datapop and a small group of assistants when Gallant speaks up. "Pulling the Decepticons elsewhere isn't a terrible idea, but after Charr, I don't see their attention breaking." He nods to Datapop, and passes the analyst the pad, giving him a solid thump on the back. "Scorponok is ready and waiting for round two. " "I'll see what I can muster as far as intel on their fleet, Prime." Red Alert nods to Rodimus, whipping out the datapad again and taking notes. "Non-lethal. I'm pretty sure Brainstorm is allergic to those words, but I'll do my best." Stowing away the device, he makes for the exit. "I'll be in touch." Velum isn't thrilled by Prime's answer, but she accepts it with a nod. "Right.. I'll see them soon then, if they're open to visitors." With that said she stands and offers the room a dip of her head since they aren't completely formal at the moment. "Gentlemen." Or rather gentlemechs, but you get it. Velum then turns on a heel and strides out to make plans. Autobot Message: 3/182 Posted Author Marching Orders Fri Aug 16 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TEXT ONLY Locked and encrypted to Command/Addressed Roster Our situation with the Assembly is not improving, and we're fighting blind. That has to stop. Operations: It's time we had a sitdown with K'Gard's superiors. Freezeout, this is your department. I'd appreciate the presence of the Witwickys, as well. Meanwhile, Velum will be meeting with Llyra. I'd like *Master volunteers to escort. Science Club: Jetfire, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Brainstorm... What if we can stop this conflict outright? Bring me nonlethal solutions to cripping the Assembly Fleet before they can engage the Decepticons. I also need a full analysis on Fort Max. Intelligence: Red Alert, your priority is Silas. In the meantime Blurr, I want you looking into the blackout in Darkmount. There's no way it wasn't related to the Assembly's agenda. Get in, get details, get out. That leaves details on the fleet itself to you, Jazz. Find out what you can and review your findings with the Science Club. In the meantime, we are at full alert. All military units follow deployment Gamma-42G. Take care of each other out there. Till All Are One. OOC: If you need focus for your RP, this is it! Plan your scenes and check in FA and Pug to figure out answers and results! Post reports here! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!